PC:Lilli (Neil1889)
Fluff Familiar Name: Lotte Type: Spider Speed: 4, Climb 4 Constant Benefits: You gain a +2 bonus to Athletics checks to climb. Enemies take a -1 penalty to saving throws against your arcane powers that immobilise or slow them Active Benefits: Spider's Web: As a minor action, a spider can slide an object within 5 squares of it 2 squares. The object must be unattended and it can weigh no more than 5 pounds. Background Lilli is an escapee from the Fomorians that suddenly raided her family home just after she’d finished her apprenticeship as an Illusionist Wizard. She was lucky; she hid a secret tunnel that had been pre-prepared in the event of such an eventually by her father. It maybe that her captured family is still alive, but she just doesn’t know. She’s aware that it would be certain death to try and find them just yet. The nearby Eladrin were sympathetic, but not willing to ride out in force against the raiding Fomorian Golgathian tribe (they’d headed deeper into a more unwholesome part of Arcadia). Picking up her books she negotiated passage to Daunton, trading the family theory books that she no longer required for magical transportation to the big city. Rumour had it that her peculiar talents may be in demand there and it turned out to be the case in this peculiar City State. For a while now, she’s been using her abilities to make a modicum of cash and keeping a small comfortable room above The Breaded Bun, a tea and bun shop run by Halflings along Magi Walk over in Cobblestop. It’s a bit noisy in the day, but comfortable. She’s got a bit of reputation amongst the locals for her almost glamourous personality and her knowledge of a magical discipline not often practiced in Daunton these days attracts some attention from some her fellow arcanists. It’s been an interesting couple of months, but she’s decided that while she can make a comfortable living here, she’s going to need to do something more drastic if she’s ever going to revenge herself on the Golgathian Fomorians. Apparently, the Hanged Man Inn a place to look, but she’s not entirely sure about being caught in a place that uses such a shingle… At the end of the quest to free Artemis Harks of his diabolic Patron, Lilli drew an old childhood playmate and pet from out of Arcadia to this Plane by singing a ritualistic song whilst within the boundaries of a magical site called Stargazer Hill. I stand here lost amongst strange stars, For unwound is my link to home; I hear the whisperings of unknown trees, '' ''No web-hung wood, nor crooked hedge; '' ''I drift through spheres of resplendent glory, '' ''No gossamer vine to guide me down. '' Yet long are paths of silver made,'' A tireless tracing of suspended threads. ''I weave my dreams near reaching spars, '' Far aloft upon ancient forest dome; '' ''I feel the freshening of a seeking breeze, '' ''We cast our lines to renew our pledge; I'' take you up with open hands to carry upon our story, '' There yonder lies hidden roads we’re bound. ''Yet long are paths of silver made,'' A tireless tracing of suspended threads. Appearance and Personality Age: 25 Gender: Female Height: 3'4" Weight: 52 lb. Alignment: Good Religion: Vena Personality: Lilli is a bit vain. She’s quite the dresser. She sometimes comes across as little bit abrasive and yet she’s actually rather kind and helpful. Hooks Bit of a rep as something different over in the Cobblestop district. Will revenge herself on Fomorians and their servants if she can. Kicker Lilli is a member of The Institute for Arcane Ciphers. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +5 Racial bonus against illusions Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day = 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Basic Attacks Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Gnome Fade Away: You have the fade away power. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Master Trickster: Once per encounter, you can use the wizard cantrip ghost sound as a minor action. Reactive Stealth: If you have any cover or concealment when you make an initiative check, you can make a Stealth check to become hidden. Trickster's Cunning: You have a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against illusions. +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma Size: Small Speed: 5 Vision: Low-light Languages: Eladrin, Allarion Class Features http://ww2.wizards.com/dnd/insider/class.aspx?id=9 +2 Will Arcane Implement Mastery: Orb of Deception Cantrips Ritual Caster Feat Spellbook (incl. 3 rituals, 1x daily and 0x utility powers gained) - Capacity: 17/128 Feats Ritual Caster: Allows the performance of rituals of my level or lower (chosen as part of Wizard class). Phantom Echoes: When you use an arcane illusion power and hit a target, you gain combat advantage against that target until the end of your next turn. If the illusion power has an effect that a save can end, you instead gain combat advantage against the target until it saves against that effect. Arcane Familiar (Spider): I have a familiar Spider called Lotte. Background Option Gnome: Fomorian Captivity. Chose Stealth as a trained skill. Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power06= }} Equipment Tracking Treasure XP None yet. DM Credits None yet. Adventures None yet. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from horticulture: *Character Summary: the Orb of Deception power is an encounter power, not at-will *Character Summary: Flaming Sphere is missing the Sustain description Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should remove the "Int mod" wording from your power descriptions and just leave the number. Approved. Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by horticulture and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters